Old Vendetta
by waikiki23
Summary: Tim McGee thought that because he was too wrapped up in writing his books that he would never find true love. That thought changed when he met a beautiful woman firefighter at his coffee shop one morning. But someone has different plans, holding a long ago grudge that fuels their anger toward McGee. Will he lose his true love, or overcome the hatred toward him
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello to you all! Okay, so this is my first NCIS story, so I hope you all will be easy on me, LOL. Anyway, Tim is my all time favorite character and I wanted to write a drama/romance story with him involved. So here it is. I do not own anything, by McGee is at the top of my wish list. Please read and review.**_

_**She was sitting in the corner booth of his favorite coffee shop. That was when he first noticed her. For him, it was a huge step as he hadn't had a steady girlfriend for over a year. This was not because he hadn't found anyone attractive, he was just preoccupied with writing his fifth book. Tony had taken to ribbing him for the past month, once he found out he was not seeing anyone. For his part, Tim was taking it all in stride.**_

_**He took a sip of his coffee, glancing up from the notebook in front of him that contained the notes on his latest novel. He saw her smile, a smile that lit her face beautifully. She tucked a section of her auburn hair behind her ear as she fixed her ear buds so she could better hear what she was watching on her iPhone.**_

_**He lowered his eyes quickly when she looked his way, color filling his cheeks, a dead giveaway that he had been caught. When he dared to peek again, she was still looking at him. Instead of turning back to her phone, she waved for him to join her.**_

_**Grinning, he closed his notebook, grabbed his coffee and walked over to her booth. She motioned for him to sit down across from her. She took the ear buds out before talking. "I'm glad you came over."**_

"_**Thanks for asking. I'm sorry I was staring at you," he apologized, blushing once again. **_

_**She smiled, strangely attracted to his shy manner. "I didn't mind. I have to confess, I was checking you out too. When you were writing."**_

_**His smile melted her more as he held his hand out to her. "My name is Timothy McGee. But my friends call me Tim."**_

_**She smiled and took his hand to shake. "I'm Elizabeth Morgan. Everyone just calls me Beth."**_

"_**It's very nice to meet you Beth."**_

"_**You too Tim."**_

_**Both took a sip of their coffees, pausing to gather their thoughts. Beth was the first to speak.**_

"_**So Tim, I noticed you have a notebook with you. Are you a writer?"**_

"_**Its my second job."**_

_**She raised her eyebrow slightly. "Oh, then what is your first job?" **_

_**He smiled and glanced down before replying, "I'm a federal agent. I work for NCIS."**_

"_**Oh, sounds exciting," she replied, smiling.**_

"_**It definitely can be. So, what do you do for a living?"**_

"_**Believe it or not, I'm a firefighter with the District Fire Department."**_

_**He looked slightly surprised. "Now that would be an exciting job."**_

"_**It is. I've been doing it since I was eighteen and still love my job. That was fifteen years ago. How long have you been a NCIS agent?"**_

"_**Eight years. I was twenty-five when I became a probationary agent. I was in school for almost six years to prepare to get into NCIS. But I wouldn't have traded it for the world. I love my job too much to ever give it up."**_

"_**So, do you come here often for coffee, Tim?" Beth asked, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger.**_

"_**Every day, if I can. You?"**_

"_**Just found it the other day. I was out jogging and decided to stop for a cup of coffee. Today I came here on a whim." She glanced down as her cheeks reddened, "I'm glad I did."**_

_**He took her hand before responding, "Me too." **_

_**He glanced down when his phone began to vibrate. When he saw the Caller ID, he looked apologetic as he said, "I have to take this. It'll just be a moment."**_

_**A minute later he was collecting his notebook and coffee. "I hate to say this, but I have to go. Could we meet here again tomorrow morning?"**_

"_**Sure, I can be here."**_

"_**Awesome. It was nice to meet you Beth." **_

"_**It was nice to meet you too Tim," she replied, waving as he left the coffee house. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to meet such a nice guy. She put her ear buds back in, going back to her show she was watching, smiling the whole time.**_

_**NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS**_

"_**Nice of you to join us McGee," Gibbs said as Tim jogged over to the team. He had put his NCIS hat and jacket on as soon as he arrived at the scene to which they were called. They were at Anacostia Park, where a petty officer had been found dead near the river. **_

"_**Sorry Boss. Won't happen again," he replied, pulling his gloves out of his pack and grabbed the camera.**_

"_**See that it doesn't," Gibbs replied gruffly, looking over the crime scene.**_

_**McGee began taking photos of the area around the dead petty officer. "So do we know what happened?"**_

"_**Well, we know how he died. There is a deep puncture wound in his lower abdomen. He bled considerably. He was killed right here," Ducky said, examining the body.**_

"_**Who found him?" McGee asked, glancing over to where DiNozzo and Ziva were.**_

"_**Apparently a couple were taking a romantic walk when they literally stumbled on the body. The woman was so panicked that she had a major asthma attack from falling over the body. She had to be rushed to the emergency room," Ziva replied, marking footprints around the crime scene for McGee to photograph.**_

"_**Do you have a time of death, Duck?"**_

"_**I estimate around 6-8 hours ago. Okay Mr. Palmer, lets get this poor soul back to autopsy so we can see if he is hiding anything else."**_

"_**Yes Doctor," Jimmy replied, helping Ducky bag the body.**_

"_**So McTardy, why were you late this morning?" Tony asked, looking over at his partner, hoping to get a rile out of him. When that didn't happen and Tim only smiled instead of answering, Tony became instantly suspicious. "What is up with you? Wait! You finished your book finally didn't you?"**_

_**Tim looked confused as he glanced over at Tony. "What? No, I haven't finished my book yet. I'm on chapter fifteen now. Why?"**_

"_**Because you look like the cat that swallowed the hamster," Ziva replied, earning her a smirk from Tony.**_

"_**Its canary and I am just happy this morning," Tim responded, turning back to the job at hand.**_

_**Tony and Ziva exchanged a look before Tony said, "You are never this happy in the morning Probie. You are definitely not a morning person."**_

"_**Could you just drop it please?" Tim asked, a pleading look in his eyes. He definitely did not want to give Tony any fodder to play with. Beth was a nice girl and wanted to keep her a secret for as long as he could.**_

_**Tony looked back to Ziva and shrugged his shoulders as they went back to processing the scene.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Tim back at the coffee shop, as he had arranged with Beth. He managed to get the same booth they had been sitting at the previous morning and had their coffee by the time she arrived.

He saw her come into the building, slightly out of breath. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she was wearing her jogging clothes. She bent over slightly, catching her breath, glancing around before she spotted him. Her face brightened considerably. She made her way through the crowd and sat down at the table across from Tim.

"Morning Tim. Is that for me?" she asked, pointing to the extra cup of coffee on the table. He nodded and pushed the cup toward her.

"Morning to you too. I'm glad you came, but I didn't realize that you were going to jog here," he said smiling as she brushed a small section of hair off her forehead.

"I decided last night that I would jog so I could get my exercise in while I got my morning coffee," she replied, smiling. She look her first sip of coffee, and sighed. "Now that was worth the run."

"I bet. Sorry I had to run off yesterday. Work called," Tim said, sipping his coffee.

"I understand. Its like being at the firehouse. We never know when that next call is going to come in. When it does, we have to go. Was it bad?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Its always bad when we have to step in. But it wasn't as bad as it could be. But that's all I can tell you about it for now."

"That's okay, details not needed," she replied, grinning. "Okay, enough shop talk. I realized last night that we are really close in age. I was born in '78, December 15. What about you?"

" I was born in '78 too, but I was born on September 13."

"So your only a few months older than me. Cool! Where were you born?"

"In Australia, believe it or not. My dad is an admiral in the Navy. But when I was born he was a commander and we moved a lot. My sister Sara was born in Hawaii when I was ten years old. We lived in San Diego for a little while before he was appointed as an admiral, then my parents settled down in McLean, Virginia. They still live there. I live here in DC. How about you?" Tim asked, studying Beth's face as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I was born in Florida; that was where my dad grew up. My brother was also born there, fifteen and a half months after me. So we are closer in age than you and your sister are. But then when I was seven, we moved to the Atlanta area and lived there until I was a teenager. Then we moved again, when I was fourteen. We moved to West Virginia."

"That seems like an odd place to move," Tim replied, looking perplexed.

Beth smiled as she responded, " My mom's family is from West Virginia. And my parents wanted to get me and my brother out of the city. So we moved to a little town. But when I was eighteen, I decided I wanted to move to DC because I had been here and loved it. So I sent an application to the fire department here and was accepted. When I graduated, I moved into a small apartment here in DC near my station. And here I am. What made you want to be a NCIS agent?"

He glanced down into his coffee, carefully formulating his next words. "I, uh, originally wanted to be a specialist with a company like Microsoft or Apple. But when I was a kid, my dad had other plans. He wanted me to join the Navy and move up the ranks like he did, and my grandfather before him and my great-grandfather before him as well. Needless to say, it was not what I wanted to do. Then I heard about NCIS and realized that my computer skills could be used. I graduated early and started college at MIT to prepare me for NCIS. My dad never supported my decision. We haven't talked in about seven years. My mom, grandmother and sister all talk to me."

Beth took Tim's hand before saying, "I am so sorry Tim. I'm glad you have family that does believe in you. It goes a long way in helping to reach your dreams. Your dad was wrong to not support you and be proud of you. You've accomplished a lot. I too wish my parents were supportive. Both of them were mad when I moved to DC and joined the fire department. Its not what they wanted their little girl to do. Dad always thought I would go into Graphic Design or Computer Graphics because I loved to draw when I was a kid. But when I told them I wanted to be a fire fighter, well, lets just say they were less than thrilled. Only my brother supported me."

"Well, we do have a few things in common," Tim said, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled and looked down into her coffee cup. "I'm glad we do," she replied shyly. She finished drinking her coffee and looked up into Tim's green eyes. "I hate to say it, but I have to go. I have to be at work in about an hour or so."

Both got up and walked outside. The two stood, unsure of what to do or say next. Tim decided to fling all caution into the wind and leaned over, kissing Beth on the lips, gently and sweetly. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment, his Abercrombie cologne enticing. He closed his eyes as well, her lips soft and her touch delicate.

A moment later they pulled apart, both taking a deep breath, still holding hands. "That was….amazing," Beth said, her voice low for only the two of them to hear.

"I know," Tim replied just as soft. Beth was the first to pull away. "I have to go, or I'm going to be really late for work."

"Me too. Here," he handed her one of his business cards, "I know you have to work today, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She took his card, blushing, before she answered, "I would like that Tim."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, watching as she jogged away. He watched appreciatively before turning and heading to his car.

What he didn't know was that he was being watched, the person's sinister smile playing on their face. After he watched Tim leave, he turned the other direction and left, not wanting to be seen.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

McGee entered the bullpen, a smile playing on his lips as he walked over to his desk. He set his bag down on the floor and put his gun and badge in the middle drawer of his desk. He then turned his desk lamp and computer on. He had just logged on when he felt a wad of paper hit him on the side of his head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, glancing over. It was then he noticed Tony was sitting at his desk, a Cheshire grin on his face as he began balling another piece of paper up. Ziva was watching with a bemused look on her face as Tony launched the second wad of paper.

"Okay, could you quit now?" McGee asked, as the second ball landed on his desk. He threw both of the paper projectiles away.

"Not until you tell us why you had that smile on your face and ignored us when you came in," Tony replied, beginning to wad a third ball up. A resounding smack was heard as Gibbs head slapped Tony on his way to his desk. "Why don't you tell me why our dead petty officer was killed in the middle of the Anacostia Park, DiNozzo?"

"On it Boss," Tony replied, throwing the paper in the trash before nodding over at Tim, who hit a key on his keyboard, turning the big screen monitor on.

"Petty Officer Carter was last seen at Zaytinya's, the Greek restaurant on 9th Street. According to his best friends, our dead petty officer went out with a young woman he had met at a coffee shop. This is her Boss, Sophia Sattler, a bank teller for SunTrust Bank. Credit card receipt shows that they left sometime after 10:30pm."

"Bring her in," Gibbs said, motioning for him and Ziva to go, as he headed for Abby's lab.

"On it Boss!" Tony replied, as he and Ziva grabbed their gear and started to leave. Tim turned to his computer, beginning to look through the dead petty officer's financial records. Another wad of paper hit him, this time in the forehead.

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed, looking up to see both Tony and Ziva smirking. "Will you stop that Tony?!"

"Never, McGeek, not until I find out what you are hiding," Tony replied as he and Ziva got on the elevator.

Tim watched them leave then went back to his computer screen. He knew he had to keep Beth a secret for a little longer, before Tony got a hold of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am glad you all are enjoying my story so far. I am enjoying writing this story and glad to share it with you all. Please keep reviewing as it helps the creative juices to keep flowing.**

Later that day, while Gibbs was in the interrogation room with the dead petty officer's girlfriend, McGee's phone beeped, indicating he had a new text message.

Tim pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced around to make sure no one was in the area before he read the message, _U 4got 2 get my # LOL._

He was confused for a moment before realizing it had to be Beth. A smile played on his lips as he texted back, _Sorry, I didn't want 2 b l8 4 work either. Now I have it LOL._

A voice at his shoulder startled him. "Who are you texting, McGee?" Tony asked, trying to look over his shoulder and at his phone. Ziva smiled, heading to her desk as Tim closed his cell quickly, before Tony could see who it was from and what the messages said.

"No one Tony."

"It didn't look like no one, Probie," Tony replied, heading back to his desk, a smirk on his face.

"Well, it was. Now will you leave me alone?" Tim asked, saving Beth's number before putting his phone in his desk.

"Is it a girl, McGee?" Ziva asked, glancing over at her team mate. When he didn't answer and only blushed, she knew she had her answer. She smiled before going back to her computer.

"Oh, so McElfLord has a girlfriend. Good job! So who is she?" Tony asked, typing on his computer, glancing over to his partner.

"I am not telling you. Just drop it, okay? Did the girlfriend give Gibbs anything useful?"

"Switching the conversation quickly, avoiding the issue, classic signs of being in love," Tony said dramatically, looking at Ziva as Tim rolled his eyes. Tony smiled before he continued, "No, all she said was that they had dinner and Carter dropped her off at her apartment because he had to get back to his ship so he could go on duty. Gibbs believes her."

"He does?" Tim asked, glancing at Tony and Ziva.

"Yes, he did. When he told her that he had been murdered, she broke down and cried. You could tell how much in love with him she was," Ziva said softly.

Tim looked back to his computer before asking, "So we have nothing?"

All three jumped when Gibbs replied, "Well, we'd better get something to find this killer."

"Yes Boss," all three said in unison.

NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

A few days had passed, with no progress being made in the case. Tim and Beth were able to go out on their date, thankfully the case not cranking up and interfering with it.

It was about a week after their first date that an old friend of Tim's came into town. Matthew Bower had been Tim's next door neighbor and best friend as a child living on base in Hawaii.

Matt was in town on a business trip and spent an a few evenings with his childhood friend.

Three days after Matt came into town, Beth and Tim met at the coffee shop before they headed to work. They were sitting in their usual booth, sipping their coffee.

"So, how long have you and Matt been friends?" Beth queried of her boyfriend.

Tim smiled before responding, "Since I was 9. We lived on the same street at the base housing in Hawaii. Some of the neighborhood bullies decided to pick on me. Matt put a stop to that. After that, we were inseparable. Well, until my family moved to California. We've stayed in touch over the years."

"That's awesome Tim. I have a friend like that. I hope you get to meet her sometime. Could we spend the evening at your place tomorrow? You know, movie, pizza, beer? Matt could come. I would love to meet him."

"That sounds good. I'll text Matt and ask him," he replied, pulling his phone out when it started ringing. He mouthed the words _I'm sorry before saying, "McGee." A moment later, he ended the call, "I'm on my way." He closed the phone and turned to Beth._

"_I know, duty calls. Go, I'll text you later," Beth said, smiling and kissing him before he left the coffehouse._

_NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS_

_For the second time in two weeks, the team found themselves at Anacostia Park, this time a Navy Ensign. When Tim arrived, it was a minute after the team had pulled up. He walked to the now familiar spot. A strange sense of déjà vu washed over him, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as they began to process the scene._

"_Our victim was killed here in the park, just like the last one Jethro," Ducky said as he was doing a preliminary report on the dead Ensign. _

"_How Duck?" Gibbs asked, looking around the body._

"_It looks to be the same as the last one Jethro," Ducky replied. _

"_Who found him?" Tim asked, taking pictures of the deceased, before Ducky and Palmer bagged the ensign's body._

"_Two kids were playing in the woods while their parents were walking behind them. The kids stumbled upon the body," Ziva replied. "Their parents took them to the doctor to make sure that they are okay."_

"_Good," Tim replied, trying to finish processing the scene. It was then he noticed a set of footprints leaving the scene of the murder. "Hey Ziva, Tony, look at this."_

_The two went over to where Tim was pointing and saw the prints in the soft dirt. "Lets follow them," Ziva said as Ducky and Jimmy removed the body from the scene. They walked a few yards when the footprints stopped and didn't continue. _

"_Okay, that is weird," Tony said, puzzled. The three fanned out to look for more when Tim exclaimed, "I found more footprints. This is really strange. Its like the person jumped behind the bush then took off." He took a few more pictures before the three returned to the van._

"_That is more than we found the last time," Ziva replied as they loaded their gear._

"_It is strange, that's for sure," Tony added as they got into the van._

_What they didn't notice was that they were being watched as they processed the scene, followed the footprints then returned to the vehicles. The sinister figure was really only watching one person. "In due time, Tim. In due time," the figure said softly before leaving the scene as well._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Thank you to all who are reviewing! To those sending reviews without signing in, thank you for reading my story! Your reviews are helping me to write this as quickly as I have been. But I will be leaving you at a cliff hanger for now. Can't wait to hear what you all think.**

**Again, I do not own anything, just took an idea from my favorite episode **_**Cover Story**_** and ran with it.**

"Does anyone have anything?" Gibbs asked, as he headed to his desk with a coffee in hand. When no one answered right away, he glanced up quickly and at his team. "Come on! Does anyone have anything?"

"Uh sorry Boss," Tim began, turning the monitor back on as Gibbs stood and walked over. "Our new victim is Ensign Kevin Coble. According to Ducky, he was killed between 12 and 2 this morning, same as our last victim."

"Did some digging, Boss, and he had been on a date last night with this woman, Talia Malone. She is the manager at a local book store. Apparently, that was how they met, was at her work. He came into the store, and as they say, the rest was history," Tony added.

"They were last seen at Zaytinya's, the same restaurant our first victim and his girlfriend went to. The credit card receipt shows that he paid at 11:13."

Gibbs went back to his desk before turning to McGee and DiNozzo. "Bring her in you two. Ziva, reach out to the restaurant and try to figure out why our two dead sailors ate at the same restaurant and were killed within an hour or two of them leaving."

"Yes Boss," all three replied in unison before Tony and Tim left and Ziva turned to her computer.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

After the girlfriend had been brought in, and Gibbs had talked to her, they realized that they were stalling again on the case, just as they had the first time.

Gibbs told them to go home, so they could be rested for the next morning to begin working on the case again.

Tim had sent Matt and Beth texts, inviting them over to his apartment for beer, pizza and a movie. He arrived home, showered and changed, so he would be clean and presentable when his company arrived.

He had just pulled a MIT t-shirt on when there was a knock on the front door. He looked through the peephole, smiled and opened the door. Tim leaned down, kissing Beth quickly before taking the pizza out of her hands and heading to the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too, Agent McGee," she said, giggling as she shut the front door. She kicked her shoes off, left her purse on his computer chair and followed him into the kitchen. He set the pizza on the island, next to the plates, napkins and forks. He had three pilsner glasses out, awaiting the beer that Matt was bringing.

He turned, catching Beth around the waist. He twirled her for a moment before replying, "I missed you today."

She smiled, "I missed you too. So what are we watching tonight? I hope nothing too manly."

"I believe Matt agreed to Top Gun," he replied, smiling as well. He let her go when another knock was heard at the front door.

Tim opened the door, "Hey Matt! I'm glad you could make it. Beth is already here."

Matt handed off the beer, taking his shoes off. "I had to stop to get the booze," he replied, closing the door. He followed his childhood friend into the kitchen.

"Matthew Bower, Elizabeth Morgan."

"Nice to meet you finally Matt. Tim has told me so much about you," Beth said, holding her hand out. Matt took it and the two shook. "Its nice to meet you too Beth. Tim has been telling me about you too."

"Okay, lets get eating and drinking!" Tim interrupted, pouring a beer for each of them.

They grabbed their food and beers and headed into the living room to watch the movie.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

The next morning, Gibbs was the last one in the bullpen, having run out to get his morning coffee. As soon as he had entered the bullpen, he saw that his team working on their computers, trying to figure out the complex case they were facing. All clues lead nowhere, and they were no closer to the killer than they had been with the first body that was found.

Gibbs had just sat down when his phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs," he answered. He paused for a moment, listening to the voice on the other end. "On our way."

He stood, grabbing his gun out of his desk, "Gear up, we have another dead sailor."

"Where Boss?" Tony asked as he, Ziva and Tim grabbed their guns and gear.

"Anacostia Park."

The area was becoming all too familiar for six people who arrived on the scene. They found the seaman, about fifty yards from where the last body had been found.

"Duck," Gibbs began, but was cut off.

"Same as before Jethro. He was killed here, around the same time frame, from 12-2 this morning," Ducky noted as he and Palmer were getting a preliminary report.

"McGee? David? DiNozzo? Anything?"

Tim took photos of body and area surrounding. "This is strange Boss. It looks like the first two."

"Footprints and all, see?" Ziva pointed out, noting the same footprints leaving the scene and heading toward the river.

"Let's finish here and head back. We have to find this guy," Gibbs replied, heading for the vehicles.

Ducky and Palmer removed the body from the scene as the three team mates finished processing the scene before leaving.

Again, the sinister figure was watching them, smiling evilly as they left the scene. "Now is the time," he said softly, heading for a meeting.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

They had been back to the Navy Yard for over an hour, quiet as they all were tracking down possible leads. They found out that Seaman Luke Blackwell had been to the same restaurant as the previous two victims, and going missing around the same time as the previous two. They brought in the seaman's girlfriend, only to come to the same conclusion, that she didn't know what happened and was deeply in love with her boyfriend.

It was the tenth time Tim had gone through the pictures from the crime scenes when he noticed something familiar, something that had not struck him before, But was now beating him over the head. He sucked in a deep breath, not realizing it was loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asked, glancing up at his youngest agent. His head was hurting from trying to wrap his brain around why the poor sailors were being murdered after they had gone on dates with their steady girlfriends.

Tim glanced up, his green eyes wide with horror. "Boss, I was looking over the pictures from the crime scene again and realized that it seems familiar to me, really familiar. But it wasn't until now that I realized why. In my fourth book, _Old Vendetta, _that park is where three murders are committed."

"Oh dear God, not again," Ziva muttered under her breath as three pairs of eyes trained on a very flustered McGee.

"What happens at the park in your book, McGee?" Gibbs asked, his anger beginning to boil, not at poor Tim, who just was doing something that helped him unwind after a long day at the office, but at a killer who used plot lines from his youngest team members books to commit murder.

"A childhood friend of McGregor's turns out to be a serial killer, the rejection of his girlfriend fueling his anger. He starts by murdering his steady girlfriend when she turns him down after he asks her to marry him. So he targets seemingly happy couples and kills the boyfriends in Anacostia Park. He kills three men, a petty officer, ensign and seaman before it is discovered that the killer is the childhood friend of McGregor's that had come back into his life just after the first murder so he can keep tabs on the investigation and throw suspicion off of himself."

"How do they find out who the killer is?" Tony asks, as he stands next to McGee's desk. Tim pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the headache that was slowly beginning to form to go away.

"He tries to kill McGregor's new girlfriend, telling him that he only has a half hour to find her before she dies. This is after the third victim is found in the park," Tim says, his eyes growing wider.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs asks, not liking the look of pure terror in Tim's eyes, reflecting to his face.

"He has a new girlfriend," Ziva said quietly, looking from Gibbs to Tim and back.

"And an old friend of mine, Matt Bower, knocked on my door a week after the first body and three days before the second one," Tim added as Gibbs phone rang.

Gibbs picked up the phone, putting it on speaker, "Gibbs."

"_Tell McGee, that if he doesn't find his girlfriend in thirty minutes, she's dead."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, thank you all again for reviewing! Thanks to earthdragon for pointing out my typo! I really appreciate it and changed it. I still do not own anything, except my OC. So, enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review…it helps me write better (and more often)!**

"_Tell McGee, that if he doesn't find his girlfriend in thirty minutes, she's dead."_

The sound of the dial tone was heard when the caller hung up. Gibbs, Ziva and Tony glanced at each other before eyeing Tim, who looked like he was about to pass out. Each were furious at the killer who had dared to threaten one of their own.

"Do you recognize that SOB's voice?" Gibbs asked, pointedly looking at McGee. He was hoping that it was not McGee's childhood friend, as it seemed as though he was still close to the young man. It would be heartbreaking enough if he lost his girlfriend. It would be even worse if it was at the hand of a lifelong friend.

"It was Matt's voice. I can't believe it. I can't believe he would do something like this." McGee's eyes widened with terror. "Oh my God! Matt was meeting Beth this morning at the coffee shop we met at!" Tim exclaimed, grabbing his pack, gun and badge. Gibbs stopped him before he could bolt out the door.

"McGee, slow down. It won't help us find Beth if you go out there half-cocked. Can't you trace her number or something?"

Tim dropped his pack to the floor before running back to his desk. "Yeah, I can if her phone is still on," he said, typing furiously. A moment later, he looked up to his team mates, who were hovered around his desk. "Her phone is still on and it shows that she is about a block or two from the coffee shop."

"Gear up!" Gibbs ordered, realizing it was pointless, as Tony and Ziva already had their gear. Tony handed Tim his pack as the four ran to the elevator and got on.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

Beth had been excited to meet up with Matt and talk to him one on one over coffee. She wanted to learn as much as she could about Tim. But, after about five minutes, it appeared that Matt was not who he said he was. He became more and more negative the more he talked about Tim. So, she excused herself, telling him that she had to get to work. She left, not realizing that Matt was following her.

She was just about to pass the alley next to the coffee shop when she felt a strong arm around her neck and a hand clamped over her mouth. "Don't scream or you are dead. Understood?"

She nodded, not sure why Matt was dragging her into the alley. He pulled her behind a dumpster, so that no one could see what he was about to do. He whispered in Beth's ear. "You know, Tim and I used to be friends. Best friend. But something changed a couple of years ago. It was when he started writing his first book. It was as if writing was his only friend. But he always did try to call. I have to give him that. But then, he met you."

He tightened the grip on her neck, keeping her immobile. Beth was scared to death. All she wanted to do was get away and run straight to the Navy Yard and into the loving arms of Tim. But Matt was effectively cutting off her air supply.

"Once he met you Beth, he stopped calling. It didn't help that my girlfriend rejected my offer of marriage. Then his book came out, the fourth one . The one about the childhood friend that goes psycho and kills his girlfriend and three other people. This is before he tries to kill McGregor's girlfriend."

Matt glanced up before whispering again, "But that is the difference. You will be dead when Tim finds you."

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt the first blow from the knife as Matt thrust it into her stomach. He yanked the knife out and plunged it deep into her chest, before pulling it out again. Her legs shook for a moment before she sunk to her knees, then fell forward, landing facedown in the alley. She felt Matt grab her iPhone out of the back pocket of her jeans. She then watched as Matt hid the knife in his jacket, then left the alley

Her last thought, before she lost consciousness, was that she didn't want to die and hoped that Tim would find her in time.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

"The GPS shows that she should be here!" Tim exclaimed frantically, circling the area in the alley. Tim and Gibbs were at one end and Tony and Ziva at the other end. Tim was scared to death. Even though he and Beth had only been dating for a couple of months, he knew he loved her and was scared to lose her.

"Hey! I found her phone!" Tony yelled, holding her iPhone in the air. Tim and Gibbs ran to the other end and meet up with Tony and Ziva. Tony handed the phone to Tim. It was then the phone whistled, her ringtone to let her know when she had a text message. Tim gasped when he read it. _Time's up, Tim._

"No! No, we have to find her!" he yelled, after reading the message to the others.

Gibbs grabbed his shoulders before he could take off. "Tim, believe me we are going to find her."

"In time?"

"In time. Now, in your book, where did McGregor find his girlfriend?"

Tim took in a deep, calming breath, trying to steady his nerves. "He finds her in an alley, after getting a text on her phone. She's found…oh my God, the team finds her in the alley next to the coffee shop."

"That's less than a block away," Ziva stated as Tim broke into a dead run. Ziva, Tony and Gibbs followed the emotionally distraught agent.

As soon as Tim rounded the corner to the alley, what he saw had him stop dead in his tracks. There, lying almost in the middle of the alley, was Beth. Tim ran as fast as he could, reaching her in a couple of seconds. Beth was laying face down, a small pool of blood forming underneath her. Tim couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. "No, no, no! Please don't be dead Beth! Please don't be dead!" Tim pleaded, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. His heart felt as though it was going to pound out of his chest.

Ziva reached his side a moment later, having heard Tim pleading for Beth's life. He glanced up when Ziva kneeled next to him. "I called for an ambulance, McGee. They will be here at any time."

"Thank you Ziva. We need to turn her over," he said. She nodded, helping Tim turn Beth over onto her back. He sucked in a breath when he saw that Beth was bleeding from two stab wounds, one in her stomach, the other in her chest.

Gibbs and Tony reached their side a moment later. Tim checked her carotid, praying he could feel a heartbeat. It was faint, but there. Her breathing was shallow, too shallow for his liking, but at least she was alive, unconscious, but alive.

Gibbs and Tony both saw where she was bleeding from, and both of them promptly kneeled over Beth, covering her wounds with their hands. They pressed down, hoping to put enough pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding. This increase in pressure caused Beth to whimper softly.

"Boss?" Green eyes pleaded with him, the rest of the question conveyed silently. Ziva had stood up so she would be out of the way, but was watching the alley to make sure the killer didn't surpise them.

"We're doing all we can. Talk to her, see if you can get her to wake up," Gibbs answered, pressing down a little harder as blood began to seep between his fingers.

"Beth? Can you hear me Beth?" Tim pleaded. He was rewarded a moment later when Beth's eyes opened to a slit. "That's it! Come on babe! Open the beautiful brown eyes for me."

"T..Tim?" she stuttered out, not sure if she was just seeing things or not.

"I'm right here babe. I'm right here."

"Hu,,,hurts," she said, whimpering again as Tony and Gibbs put more pressure on the knife wounds.

"I know Beth, I know. An ambulance is on the way. Just hang in there for me, okay? You'll be okay," Tim said, hoping that what he was saying was going to be true.

"Hey Beth," Gibbs began, getting the young woman to swivel her head slightly so she could see her boyfirend's boss. "You do not have permission to die. You hear me? You don't have my permission to die. You hang in there."

She smiled weakly as the sirens could be heard getting closer. "Y..yes sir."

Tim looked to his boss and mouthed t_hank you, _before looking back to Beth. "Once Gibbs gives an order, you can't disobey him."

"I..I know. You…you've told….me…before," she gasped out, as her breathing became more labored.

The ambulance had just screeched to a halt at the beginning of the alley when Beth went into respiratory distress. She began gasping for air, clinging to Tim's hand like it was her lifeline, as her lips began turning blue from the lack of oxygen in her body.

Tony saw the paramedics and yelled, "Hey! Hurry up! She's not breathing very good!"

The paramedics ran and had just got to their patient when Beth's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her hand going slack in Tim's and she lost consciousness. It was then she stopped breathing all together.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who are watching and reviewing my story! I appreciate it so much! I still do not own anything, but I wish I could own Tim **wink** Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing. It helps me to update sooner. **_

"Oh my God! Beth!" Tim exclaimed in horror, watching as the paramedics began to do CPR on his girlfriend. Tony had to physically restrain Tim to keep him out of the paramedics way while they worked on the injured woman.

"We got her back," the dark haired paramedic said, breathing a sigh of relief. He and his partner quickly began patching Beth up to stop the bleeding so they could transport her to the hospital.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gibbs asked, the question that was on all their minds.

"Its touch and go right now, so I can't really give you an answer. We have to go, now," the paramedic responded as they loaded Beth into the back of the ambulance.

"Boss? I need to go with her," Tim said, looking over at Gibbs. To him, Tim looked like a lost puppy, not sure of where to go or what to do.

"Go, we'll be behind you," Gibbs replied, propelling the young agent over to the ambulance. Gibbs sat him down in the front seat and closed the door as one of the paramedics slammed shut the rear doors and went to the driver's side. A moment later, the emergency vehicle sped away, sirens blaring and lights flashing.

Tony and Ziva were already in the car when Gibbs jogged back and got in. They were on the road a moment later. The silence was almost unbearable as Gibbs raced to the hospital, trying to stay behind the ambulance the whole way.

Anger was radiating off the three of them. Ziva was the first to break the silence. "If I get my hands on him…" She couldn't continue her thought, as it was too much for her.

"I know Ziva, I know," Gibbs replied, the tires squealing as he entered the parking lot at the hospital. The car was barely in park when Tony and Ziva jumped out, followed by Gibbs a moment later.

They hurried into the emergency entrance of the hospital, changing directions when they saw McGee standing near the double doors that lead to the trauma rooms. He was staring at the doors, willing them to open so he could find out about Beth. His green eyes were beginning to cloud over with rage and worry. He could still feel the stickiness of Beth's blood on his hands as he unconsciously clenched his fists.

"McGee?"

Tim jumped, unaware that his co-workers had reached the hospital so quickly and were standing next to him. Gibbs and Tony steered the distraught agent to the closest chair, forcing him to sit.

"He's dead when I get a hold of him," Tim said softly, so softly that the others weren't sure they heard right.

"Did they tell you anything yet?" Ziva asked sitting next to Tim.

He shook his head no before dropping his head into his hands. "They just rushed her in there. She went into cardiac arrest again once we got here." An anguished sob escaped his throat as the tears fell freely. "I can't lose her! I just can't!"

Gibbs kneeled in front of the agitated agent. "Tim! Look at me!" Tim looked up, tears still falling as Gibbs continued, "We are going to catch that son of a bitch. You hear me? We are going to catch him!"

A moment later, Tim's phone rang. He pulled it out of his coat pocket, anger filling his face when he saw who was calling. "Who is it McGee?" Tony asked, his brows furrowing in suspicion.

"Its him. Its Matt," Tim replied as Gibbs snatched the phone out his hand and answered it.

"You son of a bitch," Gibbs spat out, hatred in his voice.

"_Ah, Agent Gibbs. I was hoping to talk to my friend Tim."_

"Not on your life you bastard. You are not talking to him. What do you want?" Gibbs asked, pacing the waiting room. He noticed that his team was watching his every move.

"_I just wanted to ask him how it feels to lose someone he loves."_

"She isn't dead. You screwed up. And a little word of advise Matt, you might want to run, because we are going to track you down. We will find you. You mess with one of my agents, you dirt bag, and you mess with me."

"_I don't take kindly to threats, Agent Gibbs."_

"That's okay, because we don't take kindly to killers targeting innocent people."

"_I wouldn't get to comfy, Agent Gibbs, I am still free." _The phone went dead when Matt hung up. Gibbs turned the phone off before walking back to his agents. He handed Tim his phone back as a doctor came out of the double doors, looking around.

"Is anyone here for Elizabeth Morgan?"

Tim leaped to his feet, the other three standing behind him. "I am. I'm her boyfriend, Tim McGee. How is she?"

"I'm Doctor Clark. Elizabeth in surgery right now. The knife wound to her chest punctured her lung, causing it to collapse. That is why at the scene she was having trouble breathing. The wound to her abdomen lacerated her spleen. She is in surgery to repair both her lung and spleen. She's lost a lot of blood, but we are optimistic right now. As soon as she is out of surgery, we will let you know so you can visit her," the doctor replied.

"Thanks Doc," Gibbs said, as the doctor nodded before turning and heading back into the emergency rooms.

"Boss? What did Matt want?" Tim asked, after the four sat down.

Gibbs sighed before answering, "He wanted to know how you felt after losing someone." The emotions that began to play on Tim's face made Gibbs wish he hadn't phrased his words like he had. He continued, "Matt can go to hell, Tim. We will not let him near Beth or any of us. We will find him."

"I know Boss. I just can't believe it was him. Matt was my best friend when we were kids. I can't believe he is doing this."

A heavy silence fell of over them as they sat, waiting on the young woman who was in surgery fighting for her life.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

Matt was furious. He was sure he had killed Tim's girl in that alley. To find out she was alive was fueling his rage. Agent Gibb's threat was still floating through his mind as he began pacing the floor of his hotel room.

Matt began to formulate a plan, one that would get Tim out of his life forever.

It was then he realized that he needed to leave, as he had paid with credit card for the room. He packed quickly, before leaving the room and checking out.

He placed his bags in the car and drove out of the hotel lot and began to drive around the city. He stopped at a pizza place for dinner. He was in the middle of a slice of pizza when another idea hit him. He smiled as he finished eating. He paid for dinner in cash then left, heading to the location he thought was perfect for him to stay and execute his next plan.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

The doctor came out, noticing the four people that were waiting for news on his patient. They were sitting along the far wall, one asleep as the others kept watch.

Once they saw the doctor, Gibbs stood up, waking McGee in the process. "How is she?" Gibbs asked as the others stood as well.

"She's resting. She's doing a lot better now. We repaired the damage to her lung and spleen. She is resting. You can go up to see her, but only for a few minutes."

"Thanks Doc. But one of us is going to stay with her and she is going to have around the clock protection. This was done by a serial killer, who is still on the loose." Gibbs said.

The doctor sighed before replying, "Okay. Like I said, you can go up and see her now. Then one can stay with her. If you want to follow me, I'll take you up to see her."

The four agents followed the doctor upstairs to Beth's room. He smiled before saying, "Remember just a few minutes."

Tim was the first into the room, emotions running high in his heart as he took in the still form of his girlfriend . He walked over to the bed and sat down in the nearest chair. He took her hand in his, holding on for dear life. The others walked over, standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"She looks a lot better," Ziva said quietly.

"I know. At least she is going to be okay," Tim replied, his eyes never leaving Beth's still form.

"She's going to be okay Tim," Tony said, glancing at his partner.

"I know Tony. I was just so worried, and for Matt to have done it, it's a lot to take in."

"We will get him McGee. Until then, we will make sure she is protected. One of us will bring your car here so you can get some rest after you stay with her tonight."

"Thanks Boss."

It was that moment that Beth chose to wake up. She stirred slightly, tightening her grip on Tim's hand. Her eyes opened slightly, beginning to look around.

"Beth?"

She turned when she heard the familiar voice. She gave Tim a small smile when she saw him. "Hey," she replied quietly.

"I'm so glad you're awake."

"I couldn't disobey." When the other looked at her with confusion, she continued, "Gibbs told me I couldn't die. It was an order."

The others laughed, causing her to look in their direction. "I'm glad you listened," Gibbs said, smiling at the young woman.

"Yeah, no one disobeys Gibbs and gets away with it," Tony said, smirking, just as Gibbs head slapped him. "Thank you Boss."

"I am glad you are awake Beth. We were all worried about you," Ziva said. It was then Beth let out a yawn, causing the others to smile.

"We'd better go. Beth, Tim is staying with you tonight. Ziva will be here in the morning to sit with you. And Tony and I will check on you too."

"Thank you," Beth replied, sincerely touched by the kindness Tim's workmates were showing her. They smiled before leaving the room for the night.

Beth looked back over to Tim, seeing his eyes clouding with emotion. "Thank you Tim. You found me."

"I am so sorry this happened to you. I did not know that Matt was capable of this. "

"It is not your fault Tim. You couldn't have known. It'll be okay. We'll be okay." She yawned again, the exertion of talking wearing her out.

"I know. You sleep okay? I'll be here," Tim said, squeezing her hand to reassure her.

She smiled, sleepily saying, "I love you Tim," before she fell asleep. He smiled, the first real smile he had on his face since Beth had gone missing.

He sat watching her most of the night, thinking about his future, their future. Before long, it was morning. Beth didn't wake up when he slipped out of the room to meet Ziva, who handed him the keys to his car. He thanked her before he left the hospital, knowing that Beth would be okay with Ziva sitting with her. He was thankful that Tony and Ziva had brought his car to the hospital so he didn't have to rely on anyone to drive him home. He pulled into his parking spot almost twenty minutes later, turning the engine off.

He grabbed his pack and got out of the car, locking it as he entered his building. He walked up the stairs to his apartment, slowly as the day's events were starting to catch up with him. He found his key and unlocked his door. He had just walked in and shut the door when something crashed down hard on the back of his skull. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again to you all. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It is really helping me to write. I hope you all are enjoying it, as I love adding twists and turns to my stories. So, without further ado…Chapter 7.**

"Morning Boss," Tony greeted, as he went to his desk. Gibbs glanced up at his senior field agent before turning again to his computer. "Morning."

Tony sat down and turned his computer on, checking the last know whereabouts of one Matthew Bower. It was quieter than normal, without McGee there to tease and Ziva to referee. He was working on Bower's financials when a phone ringing made him look up. He thought it was his, but his light wasn't blinking. He looked over to see Gibbs pick up his phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs." Tony was about to go back to what he was doing when he saw Gibbs face change. "When?"

Now the conversation was getting scary for Tony. A moment later, Gibbs said, "We're on our way."

"What's going on Boss?" Tony asked, pulling his gun and badge out of his desk and picked his pack up from the floor, following Gibbs to the elevator.

"Tim went home, after Ziva relieved him at the hospital. She can't reach him, he's not answering his cell, pager or home phone."

"That's a problem," Tony said as he and Gibbs got on the elevator.

"Yeah, that's a problem DiNozzo," Gibbs replied sarcastically as they rode the car down to the first floor.

As soon as they were in the car, Gibbs had it started and peeled out of the Navy Yard parking lot. A moment later, Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo."

"To..Tony?"

"McGee?! Are you okay? Why didn't you answer when Ziva called you?" Tony asked as Gibbs pushed down on the accelerator even more.

"Tro..trouble." McGee's weak replies was beginning to scare Tony. Tony put his phone on speaker so Gibbs could hear the conversation as well.

"Where are you McGee?" Gibbs asked, swerving through traffic and still speeding.

"Bo..boss?"

"Yeah its me McGee. Tell me where you're at."

It was a moment before McGee's faint voice answered, "I'm..I'm..at ..ho..home. Ma..matt."

"We're on our way McGee. Just hang in there."

"K..Boss." A moment later the phone went dead. Tony turned his phone off and put it in his pocket as Gibbs pulled into the parking lot of McGee's apartment building.

The two agents leaped out of the vehicle as soon as it was in park. They took the stairs two at a time and as quietly as they could. They eased down the hallway, guns drawn, watching for Bower. They made it to McGee's apartment, noting the door was slightly ajar.

With a slight nod of his head, Gibbs motioned for Tony to go to one side of the door while he took the other side. Tony kicked the door in, the two agents entering the apartment. The first thing they noticed was that the normally neat and tidy apartment was trashed.

They saw McGee laying face-down in the living room, his gun in one hand and his phone in the other. Tony wanted to check on his partner so bad, but knew he couldn't until they made sure their threat was either not in the apartment or was neutralized. He then cleared the kitchen and living room before he and Gibbs headed to the bedroom. They were not prepared for what they saw.

Matthew Bower was laying face up on the floor near the bed, his lifeless eyes staring up at nothing. He had a single gunshot wound to his chest, a large pool of blood underneath him. Unlike McGee, his gun was laying beside him. Gibbs kneeled down and checked for a pulse, finding none. He left the room, noting that Tony was already at Tim's side, gently rolling his partner over onto his back. A dark red stain was still spreading from Tim's chest, coloring his grey button up shirt crimson. Gibbs checked for a pulse as Tony grabbed a towel from the kitchen.

"He's still alive. I'm calling for an ambulance." Gibbs said as he whipped his cell out of his back pocket to call for help.

"Tim? Come on Tim, don't do this to me! You have to make it, for Beth," Tony begged, ripping the buttons off as he opened McGee's dress shirt. He then pressed down on Tim's chest, hoping to stop the flow of blood. Tony was scared, more scared that he had ever been. This was his little brother, his best friend, and he was dying before his eyes. That thought had Tony pressing down harder to stop the bleeding from Tim's chest.

Gibbs came back a moment later and kneeled next to his downed agent and across from Tony. "Ambulance is on its way. Ziva is staying with Beth."

"She isn't going tell Beth what happened, is she?" Tony asked, looking up at his boss.

"No, she's not going to tell her yet. Ducky is on his way to get the body. Has he come around yet?"

Tony shook his head, his emotions keeping him from answering. It was that moment McGee decided to open his eyes slightly.

"McGee!" Gibbs ordered, causing Tim to open his eyes a little wider.

"Boss? Matt.." Tim began, only to be stopped by Gibbs.

"We know Tim. You did good," Gibbs said, forcing a smile onto his face. He patted the young agent on his shoulder.

They heard the sirens outside and a moment later the paramedics were in the apartment, working on McGee.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

Abby was still down in her lab, having been there all night trying to process all the evidence from the three murders and Beth's stabbing. She was testing the fibers found at the first and third crime scenes when her computer beeped. She had been running fingerprints that were found on Beth's cell phone when they matched in the system. She took one look at the results before she grabbed her phone and was just about to call Gibbs when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Morning Gibbs! I'm glad you called. I was just getting ready to call you."

"_Abbs," _he said simply, causing her smile to fade instantly.

"What happened? I know that tone. It means someone is hurt…"

"_Abbs, take a breath. Its McGee."_

Abby's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God Gibbs! Is he okay? What happened?"

"_He was shot by Matthew Bower in his apartment. The doctors are optimistic Abbs. He's in surgery right now. Tim shot Matthew though, killing him. Ducky and Palmer will be taking his body to the Navy Yard in a little while."_

"Oh my God Gibbs. This is Timmy we are talking about! He never gets hurt!" Abby exclaimed, pacing her lab while holding Bert tightly in her arm.

"_Abbs, he's going to be okay. When you answered the phone, you said that you were getting ready to call me. Did you find something?" _Gibbs asked, hoping to get the forensic scientist back on track.

"Oh my God! I was," Abby said, putting Bert down and going back to her computer. "I was running the fingerprints that we found on Beth's cell phone and I just got a match. They don't belong to Matthew Bower. They belong to Martin Bower, Matthew's twin brother."

_**A/N - Uh oh…..threw a real wrench into the story didn't I? *evil laugh* You will have to wait to find out about the twin…Did I mention I love cliff hangers?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay, here is the continuation of my cliff hanger. I'm glad you all are still reading. Just not getting a whole lot of reviews. Could you please let me know what you think? Okay, still do not own anything, but really wish I did.**_

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "McGee never mentioned Matthew having a twin brother." He silently motioned for Tony to go upstairs and check on Beth. Now his famous gut was yelling at him that something was going to happen.

Tony took off running for the stairs as Gibbs continued to listen to Abby. _"I know, I didn't have time to dig too deep into Matthew's background like we are used to doing. You guys got that call and had to find Beth before she died. But I have been doing some digging since then, and it's not pretty." _

"What did you find Abbs?"

"_Apparently, Martin, or Marty as he's known to his family, has been unstable ever since he was a child. He's had violent tendencies, which got him into a lot of trouble, resulting in him being tried in juvenile courts as a kid. Apparently, when the Bowers lived next door to the McGees in Hawaii, Marty was in juvenile detention on Oahu."_

"What did he do to be put in there?"

"_Marty had attacked his brother Matthew, sending Matthew to the hospital, then beat up a young boy that lived a few doors down from the Bowers. He was in the detention center for almost three years, pretty much the whole time Tim's family lived next door. So, Matthew must have never mentioned that he had a brother to Tim."_

"So where is Matthew Bower now?" Gibbs asked, nodding to Tony as he came back into the waiting room.

"_That's the weird thing Gibbs, there has been activity on his accounts and credit cards and his cell phone is working. But all of Marty's accounts were closed about a month ago.. Its like he's dropped off the face of the earth."_

"Thanks Abbs, I'll call you when Tim is out of surgery." He closed his phone and turned to Tony.

"She's fine Boss. What they hell is going on? I thought Tim killed Matt Bower?" Tony asked, perplexed as to what was going on.

Gibbs began pacing the floor, "I don't think he did. The fingerprints on Beth's cell phone came back as Matt's twin brother Marty. I'm not sure what hell is going on, but I think Matt was killed by his brother Marty and I guess Tim figured it out. As to why, I can't answer that now. But our main focus right now is to keep Beth and Tim safe."

"On it Boss, I called and have extra security on its way to watch both of them. Ducky has the body back at the Yard. He said he would call you as soon as he has something." It was that moment that Gibbs cell rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered as he and Tony headed upstairs to the surgery waiting room.

"_Its me Gibbs. Abigail has already ran the fingerprints on the body. The dead twin is Matthew Bower."_

"Was there any residue on his hands? Did he even shoot that gun that was beside him?"

"_We are waiting on the results of that test. Also we are waiting on ballistics on the bullet that killed Matthew. Abigail sent Anthony the picture of Martin Bower to his phone for the security that is on the way to protect Timothy and Elizabeth."_

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs replied as he closed his phone. They arrived to the waiting room, Tony sinking into a chair away from the door. Gibbs sat down beside him.

"Did McGee kill Matt?" Tony asked, glancing at his boss.

Gibbs fiddled with his phone before replying, "Abbs and Duck don't know yet, they are waiting on the test results. But they confirmed that it was Matt that was killed, not Marty."

"What now Boss?"

"We wait, DiNozzo."

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

Marty was royally pissed off. After he left McGee's apartment, he drove to where no one would think to look for him, if they were even looking for him yet. He parked out of sight, behind some brush in Anacostia Park. He got out of his car, making sure to lock the vehicle as he began to walk. He made sure he walked away from where he had murdered the three sailors.

He was near the river when he kicked at the nearest tree, enraged. Marty knew that Matt never talked about him because he was ashamed. Ashamed that his twin brother had been in and out of juvenile detention centers through his whole childhood. _My wonderful brother, gets the girl, has a best friend he can talk to, _he thought to himself as he tried to calm down. _That idiot of a brother must have told McGee about me. No wonder he recognized me when he came to. He knew Matt wasn't behind any of the murders._

He kicked another tree, realizing too late that he had been walking back toward the areas where he had committed the murders. He turned as fast as he could and began walking back to where he had hidden his car. _Well, I took care of at least one problem, _he thought as he made it back to his car. As he got in he knew he had one more problem to take care of.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

"Family of Timothy McGee?"

Gibbs and DiNozzo looked up quickly as the doctor entered the waiting room. "That's us, Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo."

"Doctor Bilker. Timothy made it through the surgery okay. Thankfully, the bullet didn't damage any vital organs. It did puncture his lung, but thankfully we were able to repair that without any trouble. He is resting in a recovery room for now. We will transfer him to a regular room as soon as we get to him to wake up for a couple of moments."

"Can we make a request? Tim's life is still in danger, along with his girlfriend. She is already in a room a floor above. Can we put him in the same room so we can protect them both?" Gibbs asked, standing.

The doctor sighed before responding, "Well, its not exactly policy, but I can see your point. Yeah, I can work something out."

"Thanks doc. Since he is out of surgery now, would you take me to his recover room so I can make sure nothing happens?"

"Sure, but only one of you," the doctor responded, opening the door to the recovering SICU. Gibbs turned back for a moment, "Tony, stay with Ziva and Beth. Tim and I will be up as soon as we can."

"Sure thing Boss," Tony replied, leaving the waiting room and heading for Beth's room.

Gibbs followed the surgeon as he lead him to Tim's room. "Here it is," the doctor said, opening the door for Gibbs. The two men entered the room, a nurse already there.

"Danielle, this is Special Agent Gibbs. He will be staying with Agent McGee until he is transferred upstairs."

"Yes Doctor," Danielle responded as the doctor left the room. She finished what she was doing before looking over at Gibbs. "Just talk to him. See if you can get him to wake up. As soon as we get him awake for the first time, we will take him upstairs and get him settled in a room."

"Thank you Danielle," Gibbs responded as the nurse left the room also.

He scooted a chair over to the bed and sat down, watching his youngest agent. Tim had a bandage over the right side of his chest, IV's running out of his arms, and an oxygen mask over his face. He was so still, something not normal for one of his animated agents. He was just glad that Tim was going to be okay.

It was about a half an hour later when Tim began to stir. "Tim, can you hear me?"

Emerald green eyes opened a slit as his head tilted to the side to look over at Gibbs. "Boss?" Tim asked weakly.

"I'm here Tim. You're going to be okay," Gibbs replied squeezing lightly Tim's shoulder.

"Beth?"

"She's going to be okay. Just relax Tim. Get some rest."

Tim nodded before falling back to sleep.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

About a half an hour later, the door to Beth's room opened, revealing two orderlies pushing a gurney with Gibbs close behind.

They pulled the curtain between the two beds as they transferred their patient to the bed. A moment later, after settling their charge, they moved the gurney out of the room. Gibbs pulled the curtain back, revealing a sleeping McGee.

"Tim! Oh my God, is he okay?" Beth asked, looking over at the still form of her boyfriend.

"He will be Beth. He should be waking up before long," Gibbs said as he sat down between the beds. Tony and Ziva were at the foot of both beds, grateful to finally see their partner. Tony had been driving them crazy with his obsessive worry over Tim and Ziva was trying to keep her ninja skills in check every time the door would open. Tony had told her everything they had found out, and she was livid.

"Agent Gibbs, thank you for staying with him upstairs. I'm grateful that he had a friendly face with him," Beth said, looking over at her boyfriend's boss. She was still hurting from the stab wounds, but even that pain was slight compared to the pain she felt when Ziva and Tony had told her he had been shot.

"Its no problem. I'm just glad you're going to be okay. Tim was quite worried about you when you were first brought in."

She smiled when she heard a low, but unmistakable voice say, "I was actually sick with fear, but I'm glad you are going to be okay too."

Beth looked past Gibbs and replied, "I'm so glad you are okay Tim! I was so worried about you when they told me you had been shot."

"Glad to see you awake McSleepyHead," Tony teased, sitting next Tim.

He smiled sleepily before saying, "I'm just glad Beth listened to Gibbs."

"What do you mean Tim?" Beth asked confused. When she didn't get an immediate answer, she looked over and smiled, seeing her love was asleep.

"He meant that you obeyed Gibbs command," Ziva answered, sitting at the foot of Beth's bed.

"What command?"

"I told you that you were not allowed to die. I didn't give you permission," Gibbs replied.

She shook her head, "I don't remember that. But thank you. I appreciate all you have done for us."

The three agents leaped to their feet when a gun cocked and voice was heard from the doorway, "Aww, isn't this sweet. All of you, taking care of each other. Well not for long."

**A/N - He he he he…..**evil laugh** I did it again. I left you with a cliff hanger again. Please don't hate me…. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I am sorry it has taken me a few weeks to get this up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hope to only have one or two more chapters left before this story is finished. Please read and review! **

"What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" Gibbs demanded, standing from his chair and staring down the serial killer they had been tracking. They could tell the man standing before them was Matt's twin, but they could see the differences, one big one being the eyes. This one's eyes were cold, calculating almost.

Marty chuckled, waving his gun at the three agents who were now on their feet, their guns trained on him. Gibbs had put himself in front of Beth, Tony and Ziva standing in front of their sleeping friend. "You are not very good picking your security." He swung his gun around aimlessly as he continued, "I wouldn't try anything if I were you three." He watched as Gibbs moved closer to the end of Beth's bed and added, "You three, put your weapons down, now."

"And if we don't?" Tony asked, his gun pointing toward Marty. After all the safety precautions they had fixed in place, he couldn't believe the bastard had made it through anyway. He knew he would do anything to save his friend, knowing Ziva would do the same as well.

Marty fixed his steely blue eyes on the younger agent, "Then I kill them both, now."

Gibbs glanced from Tony to Ziva before lowering his weapon to the floor. Tony and Ziva hesitated for a moment before they too laid their guns on the tiled floor.

"Kick them away." The three did what they were told, keeping their eyes on Marty. He then began to pace, keeping close to the door, but his gun still trained on the three standing agents.

"Why?" That simple questions spoke volumes as Gibbs eyed the restless killer.

"Why what? Why did I kill those sailors or why did I go after Tim and Matt?"

"Both."

Marty seemed to weigh his options before speaking, "Well, I was always infuriated and jealous of my twin brother. While I was in and out of juvenile detention centers and wasn't home much, my perfect brother had a best friend, a girlfriend, everything I wanted." Marty's face was becoming flushed, his anger causing his face to turn scarlet in color. The agents detected the underlying rage Marty's voice. They were preparing for anything.

"So last year, I found out that Tim there was an accomplished author. Needless to say, I was shocked when I read Tim's fourth book. It gave me the perfect cover to get rid of my brother for good." He began pacing the room again, the three agents watching him intently.

"But why did you want to harm Tim and Beth? What have they done to you?" Ziva asked, wanting to understand why this cold blooded person wanted to harm Beth and Tim.

Marty turned to face the former Mossad agent. "Because Tim was more like a brother to Matt than I was, or so that was what Matt and my parents told me constantly. When I found out Matt and Tim both had girlfriends, I knew that wouldn't last. Matt's girl is gone. Shame too, she was a pretty thing, looked similar to Beth here."

Tony just eyed Marty incrudiously. "So you kill your brother's girlfriend, three sailors, your own brother and almost killed Tim and Beth? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mary swung his gun around to face the loud mouthed agent. "Because I can, Agent DiNozzo. I killed the sailors because they were a lot like the characters that were killed in Tim's book. And because it eventually led to McGregor's childhood friend.. I almost had gotten away with it, until Matt tried to give me away. So I took him to Tim's house. Only I wasn't prepared for Tim to try to stand up for his friend."

"Yeah, that's what Tim does, he stands up for his friends," Gibbs replied, glancing back slightly when he heard a small groan coming from Tim's bed. Ziva leaned down and laid a hand on Tim's leg, calming him down.

"So I noticed. Needless to say, Tim was the first to go down, since he was much more dangerous to me than my brother was. Once Matt saw me shoot his friend, he didn't resist, even when I pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger."

"You bastard," Tim said quietly from his bed. His green eyes were shooting daggers at his friend's brother.

Marty turned so he could stare at Tim. "That's why I'm here. I am going to finish what I started," he said coolly, raising his gun so that it was pointing straight at Tim.

Before he could fire, another gun was fired. Marty's cold and calculating eyes registered shock as a crimson stain began to spread across his chest. His gun fell from his hand as he fell heavily to his knees then face forward to the cold tile floor. Gibbs was the closest, so he grabbed the weapon that had clattered to the floor, then he hit the call button to summon the nurse as he turned slightly to look at his younger agent.

Tim was sitting up a little in the bed, a smoking charred hole in the blanket near his abdomen. He very carefully pulled his gun out from under the blanket and handed it to Ziva. He turned his head quickly to look at Beth. She was looking back at him, her brown eyes filling with unshed tears.

Gibbs nodded to Ziva, who nodded subtly before moving Tim's bed so he could be closer to Beth. As soon as he was near, he reached his arm out, his hand searching for Beth's. She took his hand and squeezed as the door flew open and the nurse entered.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

"You want to tell me how this psychopath managed to get in the hospital?" Director Vance demanded, throwing a file down on his desk. Gibbs was standing silently before him, still trying to wrap his mind around what had happened over the past few weeks.

"Leon, we had security. But he was able to neutralize them all without the nurses even seeing."

Vance sat down at his desk, chewing heavily on his ever-present toothpick. "Yeah I know. All of the agents are going to be okay thankfully. Martin Bower on the other hand wasn't that lucky. He died about an hour or so ago."

Gibbs nodded his head as he looked up. "Tim had the clearest shot. We had given his gun back to him, Rule number 8."

Vance smiled before saying, "Yes, Rule number 8 is definitely a life saver. Is he and Ms. Morgan going to be okay?"

"Yes, they both will. Beth will be in a little longer than Tim will, due to the fact that her lung collapsed at scene."

"Good, that's good," Vance said. He glanced up to Gibbs, "How is Tim taking everything?"

"I think having Beth is helping him with his loss. She did meet the real Matthew Bower before his psycho brother took over his identity. She told us that she genuinely liked him. And she genuinely likes Tim."

Gibbs turned and started to head out the door when Vance's voice stopped him. "Gibbs, you all did good."

"Thanks Leon," Gibbs replied, leaving the Director's office.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

Tim woke up with a start, sweat drenching his forehead and tears falling down his face. His mind took him back to his apartment, watching as Marty shot him before dragging his best friend into his bedroom. The sound of the second gunshot was still ringing in his ears.

He remembered pulling his iPhone out of his pocket and trying three times before he was able to dial Tony's number. He lost consciousness after he was able to tell them where he was at. Then he remembered regaining consciousness, Tony and Gibbs leaning over him. He remembered the pain, the excruciating pain from Tony trying to staunch the flow of blood.

Shooting Marty seemed like poetic justice, after he took his brother's life. He loved Matt like he did Tony, like a brother. Losing him would forever haunt him to the day he died.

He heard a rustling sound from the other side of the room and glanced over. Beth was looking at him intently with her caramel brown eyes, empathy and concern playing across her face. "You okay Tim?" she asked softly. Ever since Marty had come into their room and Ziva had moved their beds closer, the nurses didn't have the heart to move the beds away. She leaned over, offering her hand to Tim.

He smiled sadly before taking her warm, soft hand and squeezing. "Yes, I'm okay Beth."

"I just wanted to make sure. I was so worried about you. My only thought, after Marty had stabbed me was that you would find me. I knew you would." A few stray tears fell down her face.

"I am so sorry that happened to you sweetheart. It should have never happened."

Beth stared into the green eyes of her beloved. "It is not your fault Tim. Nothing that happened was your fault. Please don't beat yourself up. I'll be okay. I promise," she said, squeezing his hand again. A few minutes later, they both fell asleep, hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay, so this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. I may try to rework the story a little, expanding it. There also may be a sequel story at a later time. Thank you to all who read and reviewed!**_

"When is Beth going to be released, Tim?" Ziva asked her friend. She, Abby and Tony were at Tim's house after work, keeping him company while he was recovering. Tony had brought a few comedies and Ziva and Abby had brought food. The girls cleaned the apartment, despite the protesting of the injured agent. They had settled Tim on the couch, even making him prop his feet up so he would be comfortable. They even had Tony help so they could finish quickly.

Tim smiled before standing, grabbing the trash from dinner off the coffee table, "Tomorrow. I told her I would pick her up." He then headed to the kitchen to throw the trash away.

"How? You haven't been released to drive yet have you?" Tony asked, throwing his head back to look at Tim over the top of the couch.

"No, I'm not cleared yet," Tim replied, clearing the dishes off the counter and starting to load the dishwasher.

Abby glanced at Tony before getting up to help Tim, "I'm taking him. Am I dropping you off on my way to work?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Her doctor said she wouldn't be released until sometime in the afternoon,, so I'll just stay with her until she is released," Tim answered, sitting back down on the couch when Abby shooed him out of the kitchen. He propped his feet up on the coffee table, trying to get comfortable.

"Is she staying by herself, or does she have family she will be staying with?" Ziva asked, as Tony chose a movie and put it in the DVD player.

"Nope, she's staying here."

Abby, Ziva and Tony exchanged a knowing glance before Tony teased, "Ohh….Probie's got a new roomie." Tim rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, just let a smile play on his lips. He wasn't about ready to tell DiNozzo how excited he was that she was going to be staying. Or, for that matter, how excited she was to be staying at his apartment.

"That is really nice of you Tim," Ziva said honestly as Abby sat on the floor in front of Tim in front of the couch.

"She doesn't have family around here. I know her brother would have wanted to take care of her, but he and his wife are out of town on vacation and I couldn't reach them. I called her parents. They didn't want anything to do with her, told me that they were not going to take care of her. She got herself into this "mess", so she would have to get herself out of it," Tim quietly said, looking down to his lap. Abby glanced up before grabbing one of his hands. "I can't believe they didn't want anything to do with her. She almost died. She's such a beautiful, intelligent, hardworking woman. Why would they treat her like that?"

No one said a word for a few moments, taking in the fact that Tim had contacted Beth's family. To find out that her parents didn't want anything to do with their daughter, it was a hard pill for them all to swallow. They all liked Beth ever since they had met her. Abby squeezed Tim's hand, showing him her support of his decision.

"Some parents, just don't care about their kids, McGee. They don't have a maternal or paternal bone in their bodies. Its sad, but its not uncommon," Tony said, speaking from experience.

"Believe me, I know," Tim replied, keeping his hold on Abby's hand. His home life as a child was not a really happy one, with the Admiral and all. He never told any one about his childhood, except for Beth. It was what helped them bond.

The room lapsed into silence again before Tim glanced over at Tony. "Could you turn the movie on now? I need a good laugh."

Abby let Tim's hand go as Tony turned the TV on. "Right, me too." A moment later, he had the movie started.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

The next morning, Abby dropped Tim off in front of the lobby of the hospital, promising to return as soon as he texted her. Tim thanked her and watched as the friendly Goth left the hospital parking lot. He turned and made his way to the elevators. It wasn't long before he was on the fourth floor of the hospital and pushing open the door to Beth's room.

"Morning," Beth said brightly, sitting up in the bed. Tim entered the room and returned her greeting with a bright smile.

"Morning yourself. You look positively chipper this morning," Tim replied, sitting in the chair next to Beth's bed.

She looked over at him and smiled even more brilliant. "Well, you would be to if you were getting out of the hospital and staying with the person you love."

"Ah, so that's what has you all chipper this morning," he replied, his heart soaring. It was going to be awesome having her stay at his apartment.

It was after two before the doctor came in to sign Beth's release form, allowing her to be sprung from the hospital. Tim texted Abby, letting her know they would be ready to go within an hour. Abby, true to her word, made it to the hospital before they wheeled Beth out the front doors and drove them back to Tim's apartment.

"Do you guys need anything before I go?" Abby asked, helping Tim settle Beth on the couch.

"I think we're good, Abbs. Thank you so much for picking us up," Tim replied, hugging the forensic scientist.

"No problemo. You two need anything, you call me, Ziva or Tony. We'll be over here as soon as we can."

"Thank you Abby," Beth replied, wincing slightly when Abby gave her a soft hug.

She walked to the door before glancing back, "You two be good now, you here?" she teased, closing the door.

"I am so glad to be out of the hospital!" Beth exclaimed, sighing as she snuggled next to Tim on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her, also getting comfortable.

"I bet. I felt the same way when they sprung me."

They sat in companionable silence before Beth looked up, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?" he answered, looking down into her eyes.

"Are you sure? Your eyes betray you, you know?"

"Really? What are they telling you?"

She put her hands over his before replying, "That you feel guilty about what happened to me and Matt. Its not your fault, you know. I don't blame you and I'm sure Matt wouldn't either."

He sighed before looking away, "You saw that, in my eyes?"

"Yes." She pulled his chin down so he would look at her before saying, "Tim, what Marty did was not your fault. Ziva told me that he had mental issues and had been on the wrong side of the law too many times. I don't blame you at all for what happened, and I never will."

He hugged her tightly as a few tears slipped down his face. "I'm going to miss him, you know."

"I know. You'll always have this spot in your heart that will hurt from time to time. I know it hurts all the time now, but that will ease. Just know that I will always be here for you, no matter what and through thick and thin."

He kissed her left temple before whispering in her ear, "I love you Elizabeth Morgan." They sat in each others arms on the couch for a long time, each trying to heal the wounds inflicted to them physically and emotionally.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

It was a week later, after Tim had been cleared for driving and light duty, when Tim took Beth to the Navy Yard to visit. They entered the lobby, so that Tim could get Beth a visitor's pass. They then entered the elevator up to the floor where Tim worked. A moment later, the doors opened and Tim led Beth out of the car and headed for the bullpen.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Tony said, noticing their guests.

Ziva looked up as Tim and Beth entered into the bullpen. "McGee! Beth! Its so nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too Ziva, Tony," Beth replied. Gibbs came down the stairs from MTAC, coffee in hand. "How are you McGee?"

"Doing fine Boss. That's why I'm here. I've been cleared for light duty for about two weeks, so I can start working as early as tomorrow."

Gibbs sat down at his desk, setting the coffee down in front of his keyboard. "That's great. I'll make sure to tell Vance."

"How are you doing Beth?" Ziva asked.

"I'm doing okay. I still haven't been cleared for desk duty yet, but it should only be a another week or so," Beth replied, sitting down in the chair Tim had pulled up for her. About that time, Abby, Ducky and Palmer had come up from the basement, on their way out for the evening.

"Hi guys," Tim said, hugging Abby and shaking hands with Jimmy and Ducky.

"So how does that work, since your job is so physically demanding?" Gibbs asked, shocking the others with his fatherly tone and, well, interest in the subject.

Beth glanced at Tim's boss. "I've been down this road before. They'll put me on light duty, which usually means I will be working in Headquarters, either as a dispatcher or just a desk job until I am cleared to go back to the station."

"So it sounds like the two of you are doing well," Ducky said, glad to see the youngest field agent and his girlfriend in a better condition.

"We are Ducky. Taking it one day at a time," Tim replied, smiling.

"So, what exactly brings you here today?" Tony asked, his face betraying the look of pure curiosity he was feeling. He had been missing having McGee at work and was beginning to tease Ziva, which was really getting on her nerves.

"Well, I did have another reason besides telling you I could come back to work to be here today."

Gibbs looked up again, "What would that be, McGee?"

Tim took a moment to look at his teammates, taking a deep breath in to calm his nerves. He had been planning this moment for a week or so, and now that it was upon him, his heart was racing with anticipation.

He walked over to where Beth was sitting and went down carefully to one knee, pulling out a small, blue velvet box out of his pocket. Everyone on the MRCT floor got quiet, watching with bated breath as Tim opened the box, showing the contents to Beth. "You told me that you would always be there for me, no matter what and through thick and thin. I want you to know that I promise the same to you, to always be there for you when you fall, to pick you back up. That no matter how tough it gets that I will never leave you. I love you Elizabeth Morgan. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

A smile formed on her face as tears began to slide down her cheeks. She nodded before replying, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you Timothy McGee." He slipped the solitary diamond ring on her finger before she flew into his arms as they kissed. The loud cheering of the MRCT floor brought them back to reality and they pulled apart. They looked around, seeing everyone on their feet clapping. The loudest was coming from above them. Tim glanced up to see Vance leaning over the railing of the MTAC floor, a wide smile on his face.

Tony was the first to reach the happy couple. He slapped Tim on his back. "Congrats McGee!" When no teasing or anything was lobbed at him, Tim turned to face is partner. "What? I can be serious."

"Yeah right," Ziva said, before she gave Tim a hug. "I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you Ziva," Beth replied, admiring the ring on her finger. She looked up when Gibbs stood in front of them.

"I am happy for you both. I hope you last longer than I did." Gibbs said, grinning.

"Thanks Boss, I think," Tim replied as Vance entered the bullpen. He turned to face the director of NCIS.

He shook hands with Tim before saying, "I am glad at your upcoming nuptials. I hope you have many happy years together. And, I understand you will be able to return to light duty starting tomorrow Agent McGee. I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," Tim replied, smiling as Vance left the bullpen.

The others looked at the happy couple. "I vote for a celebratory night on the town," Tony said, raising his hand.

"Me too," Ziva said. Abby and Jimmy voiced their agreement with the plan.

"What do you think?" Tim asked, turning to face Beth.

"Sounds good to me! The more the merrier," Beth replied, standing. They all looked to Gibbs.

"Okay, I'll come along too," he replied as Abby hugged him. They all laughed and joked as they made their way to the elevator to start their celebration.

NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS*NCIS* NCIS

It was later that evening, after they had celebrated with their friends, that Tim and Beth were able to spend time alone. They were once again sitting on the couch, intertwined in each other's arms, watching a chick flick. Beth kept holding her left hand up, admiring the ring that now rested on her finger, a smile playing on her face.

She glanced up when she felt a set of eyes on her. Emerald green was lovingly looking into her caramel brown ones. "What?"

"You look, content. I don't think I have ever seen that in your eyes before," Tim replied, leaning down to kiss her on her temple.

"I am. You are already making my life better, in more ways than one. I love you so much too. I can't wait to be your wife," Beth replied. Tim didn't say anything, just hugged her closer. They stayed like that for another hour, before going to bed.

Beth fell asleep first, her hair billowing around her as her hands formed a pillow under her head. She was turned toward Tim. Once her breathing evened, Tim raised up on one elbow, watching her sleep with interest.

He thought of how much she had been through in her life, how her parents really didn't care whether she was alive or dead. Tim had called her brother and was glad that he and his wife would be coming to DC to visit his sister. Tim explained to him that their parents had basically disowned Beth. He then asked her brother for his sister's hand in marriage, even though they had never met.

It took talking for almost an hour before her brother finally gave him his blessing, making sure Tim knew that if he hurt his sister, he would be in trouble. Tim smiled when thinking about that part of the conversation. He was glad Beth's brother was such a good guy.

Beth sighed in her sleep, unconsciously twisting the ring on her finger. He smiled as he laid down, still facing her. He was such a lucky guy, to find such a beautiful and intelligent woman to complete him. She was the lyrics to his music; Elizabeth to his Mr. Darcy.

As his eyes began to get heavy with sleep, a quote from A.A. Milne's story _Winnie-the-Pooh_ of all things was the last thing to run through his mind as he fell asleep, one that he knew expressed how he felt. _If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you. _

_**A/N - Okay, so this is the end! As I mentioned above, I may write a sequel, a wedding perhaps? **_


End file.
